Skyscaper
by Brainchild98
Summary: On stage you see a girl with dark make up, dark clothing and a mean extior, but then behind the curtian without the dark make up, peircing and no gruad, you see a scared...even hurt girl. That's the real Jade West. Some OOC, Bade Warning Abuse
1. Prolouge

Jadelyn West was the girl you feared, you hated and were intimidated by. But this girl was far from the mean almost gothic girl you see, when behind the curtain, without the piercings and dark make up, and no guard – you see a girl who is scared…hurt even. You wonder who that scared girl was, but then she has her guard up once more, letting you know you can't come inside. You wonder why Jadelyn West is like that; you get closer to her and find out little things about her that make her soft. You start to fall for her and as does she for you, but she has her guard up. You wish this girl would let you in. When she does, you realize this girl isn't who you think she is, she is much more than a mean gothic girl.

She is Jadelyn West, a hurt, misunderstood, fearful girl.


	2. Chapter 1 : The last straw

**Hey guys!,**

**Okay so this is my first Victorious/Bade fanfiction ever. I am pretty much in love with Liz Gillies and Bade; I really want to know what you guys think! **

**This story was inspired by Demi Lovato's come back song : Skyscaper**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Jade, Beck, or any of the other character on Victorious, Dan Warp Does.**

* * *

><p>Jade West sat down next to Beck, draping one of her legs over his and leaned back against the chair. The raven haired girl scowled at the back of Tori's head. The girl had <em>no <em>talent, in her opinion; Tori's singing didn't make her stop to watch, her acting didn't make her want to listen to the play and_ her_ dancing was horrible. On top of that she couldn't even write a script! A _script, _probably the most easiest to write when it came to plays, movies and everything else that involved acting.

Tori Vega had kissed _Jade's_ boyfriend on her second day of school.

Jade wouldn't have thought much of Tori, but then she _rubs_ and _kisses _Beck! That day she wondered if the girl did have a death wish. Tori Vega did _not _know Jade West. There were numerous times Jade had overheard Tori speaking to Andre about her, claiming that she did not deserve Beck and how rude she was. Then act like a innocent victim when Jade would snap at her in front of Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre.

Tori was two faced, and she was well aware.

As she thought before Tori Vega did _not _know her well enough to judge her.

Everyone other than Cat and Beck, should not judge her, because they didn't know her. They knew her as a mean girl, the rude girl, the Goth girl, not the girl who she was. The writer, the actress, the singer or the girl who hid behind mean comments and a tough mean mask.

Jade hid behind those things, because it was safer than letting people walk over you, just because they think you're nice. Jade was not going to let someone do that to her, not again. She shouldn't and couldn't.

She _wouldn't_.

"You're going to burn a hole in her head," Beck whispered over to her in her ear, with a teasing a smile.

"If I am ever so lucky," Jade mumbled and leaned her head against Beck's shoulder.

Jade was completely different with Beck, because she could be and didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Not with him, never with him and she was sure it wouldn't be with him. Jade was a softer person around, a much more loving and understanding person. Beck knew and noticed this, because he knew she could be mean and rude, but she wasn't like that. He saw past that wall. Inside she was just a scared hurt little girl, when on the outside she was ready to stop you when you cross her path.

That's one of the many reasons why he loved her.

Jade smiled when he rested his cheek against her head. They had their fingers intertwined and small smiles both on their faces. Jade had a feeling she had gotten the lead in the play, because it was her best audition yet and Sikowitz had suggested that she would get the part numerous times.

"Young children…and Rex." Sikowitz said loudly to gain everyone's attention as he walked into the classroom, tossing his satchel aside.

Jade sat up straight, leaning forward with a rare anxious expression; Beck noticed her leg shaking and her picking at her nails, two telltales that she is never. Beck rested a hand on her back, trying to calm her nerves, but of course it hadn't worked. Jade was hungry for this role, Tori had been getting all the lead roles since she had gotten there and it was driving her _insane. _

She was a much better actress.

She listened intensely as Sikowitz gave out the roles, until he stopped suddenly, shaking slightly and fearful look. He had yet to give the lead role, she stood to her feet, ignoring Beck's hand that had reached out to grab hers. A confused look was placed on her elegant face as her eyebrows furrowed as she walked closer to him.

"Who got the lead role?" Jade questioned

"Robbie, have you done something different to your hair?" Sikowitz questioned rubbing his chin and looked toward the scrawny teenager, who was equally confused as everyone.

"Jade, you look so lovely today!" Sikowitz exclaimed trying his best to change the conversation.

"Who got the _part_!" She yelled having lost all her patience.

"Jade," Beck warned standing up and walked toward her, gently grabbing her arm. He and the rest of their group had known who got the lead role already.

"Yeah, Jade, chill." Andre agreed standing up also.

"No!" Jade hissed yanking her arm away from Beck's hold and glared at Sikowitz "I got the lead right?" She questioned, fearing the worst.

This broke Beck's heart completely, he hated seeing Jade like this; so anxious about something that would hurt in the end. He had seen it too many times since Tori had gotten to Hollywood School of Arts. He knew she had been excited about this role, she had spent hours talking about it and not once while doing so did she glare, did she snap or try to hit someone.

"I, uh, need to buy the coconut bye!" Sikowitz crumpled up the paper and threw it the ground, before running out of the room.

Jade's eyes fell upon the list that laid on the floor, she walked toward it, picking it up and read the list, but froze at the printed words. _Tori Vega as Lucy Primrose (lead)_

Jade suddenly screamed and threw the water bottle across the room, smashing the window that was on the door. Cat screamed a little at the shattering glass, she stood to her feet as most of the students had. Tori watched her completely dumb founded of why she was angry. Jade's bright blue eyes darkened into a darker blue as she saw Tori's confused look.

"Why the _hell _do you keep doing this!" She yelled "Understudy? You couldn't act even if you tried! You can't sing, you don't write, you don't dance and you can_not _act!" She stormed past Beck and whoever stood in her way and grabbed her belongings, and then walked out of the classroom, slamming the door shut.

Beck quickly grabbed his book bag and ran out of the classroom, to follow Jade, to make sure she wouldn't do anything she would regret. Beck ran a hand through his hair when he saw her sitting on the steps of the stairs, crying. He couldn't believe this had hurt her to the point where she was crying. He captiously walked up to her and gave her a small comforting smile.

"Hey," he said standing in front of her.

Jade looked at him and quickly masked her weak expression with a glare "What? Are you going to yell at me for yelling at _Vega_!" Jade hissed at him

Beck raised an eyebrow "No, of course not." He said and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to yell at you, I'm sorry, you deserved the role."

She felt more tears weld in her eyes "I haven't had a real role in months! It isn't fair, Beck! I was Sikowitz's favorite actress in class and now it's as if I don't even exist! Sikowitz gives all the roles to her and doesn't give anyone else a second glance!" She cried out leaning against him.

Many would think this was Jade whining, but in reality this was Jade crying out. Beck frowned at this and pulled her closer to him, letting her cry into his chest. He hated seeing her like this. Jade was usually so strong, but now it was like she snapped, but it was the last straw for her.

Her father hated how she was creative and hadn't turned out the way he wanted her to be like, so he resorted to using her as a punching bag here and there; as for her mother, the woman was ashamed of her. Jade's step parents didn't give her a second glance. She needed school to feel like something.

To feel like she wasn't wasting her time with acting.

She needed to feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, I really want to know what you guys think! I know Jade is a little OOC, but I really need that so it goes with my story line! This story will show her insecurties and such and how she will get back on her feet with Beck's help! This also has Beck's thoughts and their past together in it! So I hope you enjoyed chapter one!<strong>

**Please review!**

**xox BC**


End file.
